Pretty Girl
by PenguinFlavoredFilm
Summary: Unrequited love hurts WHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 3 FINALLY updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Pretty Girl Author: Ashley Cook (penguinflavoredlove@msn.com)  
A/N: Hi! The main reason I'm writing this fic is because it's going to be a song fic the next chapter. The song is Pretty Girl, (hence the title) and I thought the song would be perfect if everything between her and Vaughn were pretty much opposite. Well, here's the beginning, ReViEw!!! Thanks!  
  
I have to tell him. I can't keep it inside me much longer. I know he loves me back, which just encourages me more to tell him today. There's nothing in the way of us anymore- no Sloane, SD-6, no one. Not that he actually said it straight forward that he loves me too, but I know he does, I feel it every time I'm with him. If all goes well, this really may be the happiest day of my life. Really, even better than the day Danny proposed to me.  
  
I arrive at his doorstep. I bet he didn't know I knew where he lived, but I assure you, I know. I knock on the door. It takes him awhile to get to the door, but I don't mind. He realizes it's me and smiles. "Hey Syd! Well this is a surprise, what are you doing here?"  
  
Suddenly, I forgot what I was going to say! So instead, I just kissed him.. our first kiss. Then I realize, it was my first kiss not ours, because Vaughn wasn't kissing back. I pulled away and saw him wide eyed.  
  
"Um, uh, what was that for?" he asked, unable to make eye contact with me for some reason.  
  
"Vaughn...Michael, I love you. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I was so afraid you didn't feel the same way, but then I realized you do, and I was just to blind to see that for a long time. And now that SD-6 is gone, we do have a chance to be together, I just don't want to miss that chance," I said in practically in one breath, all smiles.  
  
He was rubbing his hands nervously, then he finally said, "There's a problem though, Syd."  
  
"What?" I asked. The answer he had next had never crossed my mind, and I felt so stupid because I didn't.  
  
"I-I don't...feel the same way." He finally looked up at me with his sad look, and all I could do was wish that he'd just look back down. 


	2. never get you out of my head

Title: Pretty Girl Author: Penguinflavoredfilm@msn.com  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing and giving your honest opinion. UGH! I hate how I format my stories all nice on the word processor, but when I upload it to fanfiction.net, it's all sloppy looking! I'm not able to really fix it either, it makes me really mad! Anyways, this is going to be a song fic, and the song is Pretty Girl, by Sugarcult. Words in between ** are the part of the song; I didn't include the whole thing though because it repeats a lot.  
"I-I mean...as much as it pains me to tell you this, I just, don't see you in that-that way, you're just my best friend. I mean, my best friend other than Eric, and Tracy, and Jordan and-" he stopped talking when he realized he was rambling. "What I'm just trying to say, is that, I'm so sorry."  
**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about That's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head**  
I buried my face in my hands. "How could I be so stupid," I breathed out, "Of course you don't love me, no one lov-"  
"No!" he interrupted. "Sydney," he put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at him, "I love you, I'm just not IN love with you. I know that won't really make you feel better, and I'm sorry that there's really nothing I could do, but I just need you to know that I do care about you." He brought me into his arms. I could have taken advantage of the situation and wrapped my arms around him too, but I didn't want to stay around anymore so I pulled away.  
"No, I'm sorry Michael, I shouldn't have done this to you. I'm just going to go now, take care of yourself, okay?" With a nod, I started to walk away.  
"Wait, Sydney-" I turn back, and he gives me another hug, and I decide not to pull away this time.  
"I really am sorry," he says. He kisses me on the cheek. "Take care of yourself too."  
"I will," I whispered, and he lets go. As I get into my car, the tears start to form, and I can't help feeling guilty; even though I know he doesn't love me, and the kiss on the cheek didn't have any meaning of that sort, I still felt a little giddy that he did so. But, realizing how pathetic I am because how I feel, makes me feel worse, and the tears keep on coming.  
** It's the way  
  
that he makes you feel  
  
it's the way  
  
that he kisses you  
  
it's the way  
  
that he makes you fall in love**  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
The next day at work I pretended not to be wounded, but Vaughn knew me more than anyone else at the CIA, I knew he could tell how I felt by the concerned look on his face when I talked to him about the next operation. "Don't worry about it, Vaughn, I'll get over it," I lie, but my voice sound reassuring.  
"I kind of liked it when you started calling me Michael," he frowns.  
"Well, you only see me as a friend, and I only see you as Vaughn," I accidentally let that thought slip out. He winces at me comment. I sigh. "Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean that, Michael," I stress. "I'm going to go, it's my lunch break."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * I sit alone at an outdoor café nearby, when a guy asks if the seat across from me is taken. He's cute, and seems nice, but when I think of cute and nice, my head drifts back to Vaughn..ugh. Why can't I ever stop thinking about him? I tell the guy sorry, but no thanks, and he walks off. I could never know, he could turn up to be just like Vaughn, which would be no good.  
**She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
  
he killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men  
  
and that's what you get for falling again  
  
you can never get 'em out of your head  
  
and that's what you get for falling again  
  
you can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love**  
* * * * * * * * * * * On the drive home from work, I think back to all the times Vaughn had been there for me, and realize that there was no way that I could Not be in love with him, which brings me back to tears for all the right reasons. I want to get over him, and then, I don't.  
**Pretty girl, pretty girl  
  
Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
  
You can never get him out of your head  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you cry  
  
It's the way  
  
That he's in your mind  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love...**  
A/N: thanks for reading! Next chapter called: Settling for second place. : D review! 


	3. second place

                                                 **Title: Pretty Girl (3/?)**

**                    Author: Ashley Cook Email:Penguinflavoredlove@msn.com**

**                                Summary: Unrequited love hurts. **

**A/N: Hey!!! Sorry I took so long to update! Much Apologies. :) Oh and by the way… in my world of happ-n-sapp, (happiness and sappiness) there is no such thing as evil-francie! Hehe. **

************************************************************

Sydney lay on her bed under the covers, trying to get some much needed sleep, but found it _very_ hard to with thoughts and images of Vaughn still flooding her mind.

Vaughn. She sighed sadly. The reason for her sleepless nights. The reason for her tears. The reason for her broken heart. Why? That question kept repeating in her head. Why didn't he love her? Why did he do all those things to make her think he did? She roughly wiped the tears quickly forming in her eyes and stumbled out of bed. She needed a drink.

            She walked into the kitchen, her vision blurred by tears still rushing to her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them. She knew once they started, it'd be awhile until they stopped. She opened the liquor cabinet and pulled out as many bottles as she could carry and went back in her room. She carefully dropped the four bottles on her bed and sat down, turning on the clock/radio on her bedside dresser, hoping that some music would cheer her up. 

            "This is Al Munroe and you're listening to KOOL 97.5. Here is a song requested by one of our listeners, and it's also a favorite of mine…"

            The music started and she couldn't recognize what song was playing. It was an upbeat tune though, and it was beginning to lighten her mood.

"I want you to want me, I need you t-"

            "Oh god!" she groaned and turned the radio off. How could she not recognize that song?! That used to be the song that reminded her of every crush she's ever had, including Vaughn. She liked the song, but the lyrics just reminded her of how she felt about Vaughn, and her new semi-happy mood was now totally destroyed. She now had the sick feeling she had in her stomach whenever she felt upset, and the quickness of her rising tears before she heard the song was _nothing_ compared to how fast they were now. She blinked and big, fat tears rolled down her face. She sniffled and lied down, reaching for one of the liquor bottles. She looked at the label as she twisted the cap open, vodka. She took a sip, tolerating the strong taste. She put it on her dresser and grabbed for the next bottle, deciding to take turns taking sips of all the drinks. The others were rum, and red and white wine. (a/n: the wine bottles without the corks) After 10 minutes of drinking out of the four different bottles she started feeling light-headed, so she wasn't sure if it was her imagination when she heard a car pull up on her driveway, but then she heard her front door open and someone say, "Hey Syd, it's me." Hey eyes widened. It was will. She quickly put the caps back on the bottles and ran, still dizzy, into her bathroom. 

            When she flicked on the light switch she squinted because of the brightness, which made her head spin even more. She wiped the remaining wetness on her eyes and face and went over to the sink and looked in the mirror. She looked like a mess. Her eyes were red and stinging and her mascara was smeared. She laughed bitterly to herself. Vaughn, the reason for her sudden ugliness. She redid her ponytail, which was out of place. 

            "Francie is held up at the restaurant, so she wanted me to check up on you. Oh, and I got a call from Vaughn today. I'm supposed to meet with him early tomorrow morning." Sydney heard Will say. His voice seemed to be coming closer to her room and she heard him knock on her door. "Syd?" he said as he walked into her room. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried her face and tried to wipe of the smeared mascara. She finished before she saw Will at her bathroom door in the mirror, but her eyes were still all red. She closed her eyes and pretended to dry her face more. "Syd, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice very concerned.

            She turned, but stumbled on her balance, her brain feeling like it did a 180-degree turn inside her head. She squinted and tried to look at him. "Oh, no, I'm fine Will," she faked a smile. 

            "Why are your eyes all red? Have you been crying?"

            "Oh, heh, no, of course not. I was just washing the mascara off my face and some soap got in my eye, that's all," she shrugged, but she couldn't hide her sadness in her voice. 

            "Sydney, for a CIA agent, you're a really bad liar sometimes," he said with the same concerned voice, "Come here and we're going to sit on your bed and you're going to tell me what's wrong."

            "No, but Will I-" Sydney tried to object.

            "No buts Syd, come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and towards her bed. He saw the bottles on the floor and gasped. "You've been drinking too?" She nodded sadly and they both sat on the bed. He made her face him and he held her by the shoulders. "Now tell me, why are you crying?"

            She made a sound that she wasn't sure was a laugh or a sob, or a combination of both. She looked up at the ceiling in attempt to keep her tears from falling. "I, I couldn't take it anymore, Will…" she started out. "So I told Vaughn."

            "Vaughn? Told him what?" Will asked, but he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

            She sniffled. "…That I loved him."

            The forehead wrinkles on his head appeared as he frowned. "And what did Vaughn say?"

            She choked back a sob as more tears rushed down her face. She leaned into will and he wrapped his arms around her. "He said… that he doesn't feel the same way," she said in between her cries. 

            Wills face turned from concern to anger. How could Vaughn tell her that!? He warned him not to hurt Sydney, and yet he did. He ran his hand up and down Sydney's back. "Shhh… it's okay Syd, I'm so sorry." 

            "I mean, how could I have been so stupid to think that he did?" she said.

            "No, no Syd. It's not your fault, Vaughn is the stupid one," he said. 'Really stupid' he thought. 

            Sydney wiped her nose and looked up at Will. "Sometimes I think you're the only man who's always there for me, Will. Thanks." She smiled a small smile. 

            "Always, Syd." Suddenly Sydney took his face in her hands and brought it down to hers and she kissed him roughly. Will knew better than to kiss back and he pulled away. "Wait," he said, slightly out of breath, you don't want this, Sydney." 

            "Isn't it what _you_ want? I want it, Will, I do. I've always known you loved me. Deep inside, I love you too; it's just that I didn't realize it because I thought I was in love with other people.  First with Danny, and then with Vaughn. In a way, you've always been the second thought on my mind." She smiled.

            Will knew she didn't mean it in the way it sounded, and she probably wouldn't remember saying it in the morning, but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the thought of always being second place in Sydney's leading men in her life. He sighed. "Sydney, you say you love me, but you don't, at least not in that way. I understand though, but you don't know what you're saying, you're drunk. You should really get some sleep."

            Sydney yawned. "I guess I am a little tired," she said without looking back at him at started to lie down. It seemed like she had already forgotten the whole thing. "G'night, Will." He kissed her on her head and left the room. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: thanks for reading! I didn't really like this chapter, but I'm not the one reviewing, you are, hopefully! Hehe. Next Chapter- Give it time.


End file.
